What the past can't leave behind you
by Caitlyn
Summary: but as they would find out..practically nothing in one's past will stay there...you can't leave your past behind you..hee hee ITS DONE ITS DONE ITS DONE! FINALLY! The next one should come out soon. Read and review this or it will not!(smile!) luv- Cait
1. A Daydream and a visit to London1

What the Past Can't leave Behind you   
A Daydream and visit to London   
part one   
by Caitlin   
ENJOY AND REVIEW! I dont own anything!   


_ "You have to understand...I've thought about this....I really think that you wouldn't understand unless you heard it this way....you have to understand the past to truly know the future..."he trailed off._

_ "What?"_

_ "Just. Listen.."he said softly, and she nodded._

Harry Potter was a sort of a mystery to the people at the orphanage in Big Hangleton. At   
this moment he sat on the stool in the library, his nose buried in a book. To most it would be   
something curious, a boy of seventeen years old, sitting in a chair reading a book, not out and   
about with his friends, but Harry Potter was different from other teenagers. He spent most of   
his time there. Sometimes he felt that books were his only friend. When Harry had been   
brought to the orphanage, he only had a few things in his pocket, and one of them was a   
photograph, of his parents..and although Harry swore that the photograph had moved at   
first..it then ceased to do so to everyone else.On the back was written, Harry, Lily, and James   
Potter. So at least he knew his name. But he didn't know anything else. What he had been like   
before they had found him in the burnt out shell of an old mansion in Little Hangleton, in the   
basement area, with a high fever. The doctors had told them it was very severe, and after he   
had recovered they had taken him the the orphanage, diagonsing him with amnesia, and telling   
him that in time his memories might return to him. He was day-dreaming at the moment, and   
sitting in a large chair. 

He was having the most peculier day-dream, somthing about letters coming out of a   
chimney. He was reaching for them, he seemed to be in a parlor of some sort. He notcied the   
three other people in the room, cowering in a corner, nad saw the younger version of himself   
getting a letter, and running down the hallway, the large beefy man on one of the chairs   
getting up and following him, and grabbing him, trying to get the letters. 

"There my letters! They're not yours!!!"he screamed, trying to get the letter from the man,   
who had had enough when letters started to pour into the mail slot at a fast rate. 

He found these day dreams rather peculier, and dismissed them as not being real fact.   
After all, how many days did letters come out of your chimney in turrents? he was snapped out   
of his daydream by someones voice, and he looked up. 

"Harry what are you doing??"it was his friend Matthew, and he glanced up. 

" Er-Reading..have you ever read the Hobbit??I think it's extraordinary,m"he said, trying to   
dismiss the daydream that he was having,"imaging that these things and places might exist   
somewhere..." 

"That's rubbish..but it would be cool though.."his friend said, taking a seat at a chair next   
to him.   
  


"So, are you ready to go on vacation..it's gonna be wicked.."Matt said, and Harry grinned. 

"Totally and completely, I honestly can't stand this place any longer..."he said, and Matt   
nodded vigorously. 

"Well come on then...let's get a move on.."came someone's voice from down the hallway. 

"Alright..we're coming.."Harry grabbed his bag, heading towards the bus. 

He slept on the train, and images flooded his mind, one in particular. He was in a large   
cottage, a storm raging outside, and he was reading from a piece of parchment. 

"Dear Mr. Potter.."he was younger, and staring at the letter in wonder,"We are pleased to   
inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wi-" 

"Harry..Harry wake up, we're here.."Matt's voice flooded his mind. 

"Alright Aunt Petunia.."the words slipped from his mouth like they were nothing. 

"What did you say??"Matt said, chortling at him. 

"I honestly don't know where that came from.."Harry said, and looked at the station they   
were approaching,"Geez.."he said in astonishment, and hurried towards the front compartment   
nad grabbed his bag, getting out when the train came to a halt. 

"Stay with me you two..your always running off to make trouble..."Jenna said to them, and   
the three of them walked down the platform that they were on, nad Harry bumped into a girl   
about his age, that was carrying a cat, and dragging her trunk behind her. 

They both fell, and Harry glanced up at the girl,"Im awfully sorry..I always seem to be   
running into peop.."he stopped at the look on her face. 

"Im sorry..do I know you.."she was looking at him in astonishment,"Look, the least I can   
do is help you up.."he gave her a hand up. 

"Thank you.."she stuttered, still staring at him. 

"Im not something in a zoo that you oggle at you know..."she gave him a look of   
annoyity,"I was only joking.."he said, and he heard Matt's voice. 

"Harry??"Matt called,"Are you coming, honestly your so slow sometimes.."he saw   
Hermione and stopped,"Hi..Matt Jenkins...." 

"Hermione Granger.."she got out. 

"Come on Harry..hurry up..."Jenna called, and as they walked away, Harry stared back at   
Hermione, confused,he had known her..at some time...and he didn't know how or why he would remember anything from before his accident. 

She walked numbly towards Ron, and he stared at her, confused.When she got to Ron   
tears were streaming down her face in turrents. 

"Herms..what's wrong.."he said gently, and kissed her forehead. 

"Ha-Har..Harry.."she got out, and he hugged her. 

"I miss him too.." 

"No...I saw.."she trailed off, and fainted. 

"Hermione.."Harry said quietly to himself, and wrote the name down,"Hermione   
Granger..where have I heard that name before??"he tried to fall asleep, and when he did,   
images again haunted his brain.   
  



	2. Things that I forget2

Harry was dreaming.   
  
_ Him and a boy with red hair were sitting on a train, obviously going to a school of some sort, eating weird kinds of sweets that Harry had never heard of before, when a girl with frizzy brownish blonde hair burst open the door._   
  
_ "Has anyone seen a toad?A boy named Neville's lost one..."she said, and looked at the boy with red hair, who had cleared his throaght and had a sort of wooden stick with a handle in his hands, nad was pointing it at a rat in his lap, she looked happily at this,"Oh, your doing magic? Let's see then..."_   
  
_ The boy with red hair cleared his throaght, raised his wand, and,"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.."nothing happened._   
  
_ "Is that a real spell?"she said suspiciously,"Well, it's not very good, is it?"_   
  
_ The boy with red hair shot Harry an incredulous look, his eye brow raised in the girl's direction._   
  
_ The girl pulled out her wand._   
  
_ "I've tried a few spells and they've all worked for me..for example.."she pointed her wand at Harry's head and he flinched._   
  
_ "Occulus, Repairo.."she said, and Harry's glasses magically repaired themselves, and he glanced up in shock at the girl, examining his glasees. Meanwhile the boy with red hair was munching on a piece of chocolate._   
  
_ "Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!"the girl said excitedly,"I'm Hermione Granger..."she looked over at the boy, her eyes narrowed,"And, you are?"_   
  
_ "Ron Weasley.."he said with a mouth full of chocolate._   
  
_ "Pleasure.."she said sarcastically, and his dream flashed to another scene._   
  
_ "Windgard Leviosa, Windgard, Leviosa....Wind.."a boy was sitting next to him in a class, when there was a large boom, and the feather he was pointing the stick at exploded._   
  
_ "I think were going to need another feather over here professor..."he said to the short man teaching the class, and he watched the feather smolder into ash. And then another...._   
  
_ He was looking at a piece of parchment with two red haired boys, twins, and watched words suddenly appear on it._   
_ Messr.s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_   
_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischeif-Makers_   
_ are proud to present_   
_ **The Marauder's Map**___

_"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.."one of the boys had said,"We owe them so much..."_   
  
_ "Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers.."said the other twin solemly._   
  
_ "Right, "said the first one briskly,"Don;t forget to wipe it after you've used it-"_   
  
_ "-or anyone can read it..."the secound twin said waringly._   
  
_ "Just tap it again and say 'Mischeif managed' And it'll go blank..."_   
  
_ And another scene..._   
  
_ He was lying in a bed in something like a hospital, people crouding around him._   
  
_ The door was closed and there was a dog standing beside Harry's bed, everyone looking at him.The dog looked up at an incredibly old man with a long white beard, before transforming into a person. A lady with red hair jumped at seeing him, screamed, and jumped back from the bed._   
  
_ "Sirius Black!"she shrieked, pointing at him._   
  
_ "Mum, shut up!"yelled the red haired boy, Ron, looking a few years older,"It's okay!"_   
  
_ One of the men in the room, dressed in long black robes, with black hair and cold looking eyes was staring at Black with a mix of horror and repulsion on his face._   
  
_ "Him!"he snarled, staring at Black, whose face showed equal dislike."What is he doing here?"_   
  
_ "He is here at my invatation.."said the old man, looking between them,"as you are, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."_   
  
_ He thought that the old man was insane. Sirius and the other man were eyeing eachother with the utmost loathing._   
  
_ "I will settle, in the short term.."said the old man, with a bite of impatience in his voice,"for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand untied, there is no hope for any of us.."_   
  
_ Very slowly-but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill-Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly._   
  
_ Then another_   
  
_ "I don't know what people would do if they found out that I was on your side Potter.."it was a boy with silvery blonde hair._   
  
_ "Just admit it..your not a death eater..you dont have the mark on your arm, and we could sure use you in the Order...ok??Friends?"Harry held out his hand._   
  
_ Then there was another scene, and Harry wasn't sure how long it would last._   
  
_ "Harry you're crazy, this wasn't your fault.."a girl with red hair was pacing in a living room, staring at him,"You had no idea..really..calm down.."_   
  
_ "How can you say calm down..he tried to kill you last night..."Harry said, exasperated, and looked at the large gash on his arm._   
  
_ "Why didn't he try and kill Dumbledore.."the girl started._   
  
_ "Because I love you!"Harry burst out, and the girl covered her mouth in astonishment.Harry stared at her,"Because he's trying to hurt me nad the best way to do that is to hurt those that I love the most..he already has Ron and Hermione..and I dont know what I would do if I didnt have you here Ginny.."he said, and hugged her._   
  
_ "I dont want to die.."she said, and a tear slipped down his cheek._   
  
_ "Neither do I.."he said quietly,"But it's going to come for me sooner or later..the least I can do is prevent you from being hurt.."he said gently, nad pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes._   
  
_ "What are we going to do?"she sighed, and he kissed the top of her head,"You wont have to do anything.."he said quietly, and kissed her, and she moved back on the couch, holding her arms out, and he picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom._   
  
_ He was in the sick wing, sitting, his eyes wide, tears forming in them._   
  
_ "I have cancer.."he said quietly, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "You mean, after everything I have done for the wizarding world Im going to die??"he said quietly, in shock,"That after everything I've sacrificed I only have a few years...That even if I kill Voldemort..and get the normal life I've always wanted..I'll die??"he said bitterly._   
  
_ "I'm sorry.."The old man said quietly._   
  
_ "Oh..you're sorry...everybody's sorry...Now I know what I have to do..."he said quietly, and turned, walking from the office, his cloak swishing behind him, and up towards the Owlery, writing a note,"Hedwig..this is the last time I'll see you..please go to Sirius for me..."he said quietly, and started to write._   
  
_ Dear Sirius,_   
_ By the time you read this you will already have discovered what is going on..I'm going to sacrifice myself for everyone...Im going to go to the Riddle Mansion with every intention of ending my life by saving Ron and Hermione..surrenduring myself to Voldemort...have them let them go, and giving my life up to him. It's what I was born to do...You've been such a great Godfather to me...always supported me..please do not let this news leak out untill I am already dead..please...You were like a father to me and I respect that...Take care of yourself Padfoot..._   
  
_ Then he mounted a broom, and left._   
  
_ And another..but this time he could hear it in surround sound, like it was sort of recent._   
  
_ "I know you want me dead..I'm giving you a fair chance..kill me and let them go..I'm right here..I don't have a wand....."Harry had said, staring at the two people from the train, who were chained up across the room._   
  
_ "No!Harry you can't!"Hermione yelled, and he looked at her, and at Ron, and Voldemort unchained them._   
  
_ "Go..get out and..."he started, and they both stared at him, shock and disbelief on there faces._   
  
_ "Harry I wont.."Hermione had said._   
  
_ "God Herms dont be like this.."Harry said,"Please.."he handed her a necklace,"Give this to Ginny..tell her I..well..and..it's a portkey..it'll take you back to Hogwarts..in a few secounds..then you can never used it.."he said, and looked at her, determination in his face,"It's the only way to save you..now take it and go!"he urged._   
  
_ "Harry.."she sobbed, and hugged him._   
  
_ "Ron take care of Ginny...."he said to him, shook his hand, and heard the man mutter a few well chosen words, nad stared at them, before he fell to the ground, Hermione burst into tears, and with almost the last of his strength he watched them go._   
  
_ "Avada Kevdrana"_   
  
_ He watched the curse rebound upon the man, and watched the man smirk with the last of his strength smirk at him, and raise the wand into the air, pointed it at him with a shaking arm, "Memordisio, You wont remember who you are..noone's going to love you now..potter.."the man had through the spot of breath he had left, and Harry's eyes closed, his scar dissapearing._   
  
_ "Harry!Harry wake up..Harry..god is he okay??"_   
  
The voice arose Harry from a fitfull sleep, and he glanced at Matt and Jenna, who were staring at him.   
  
"Holy Crikey are you okay?"Matt asked him,"You started thrashing..and muttering in your sleep..but anyways..it's breakfast time.."he said,and turned,"Get dressed, we're going downtown today..and I think that.."   
  
"Okay.."Harry said tiredly, and stared at them for a moment.   
  
"What is wrong??"Jenna asked him," Is it..That girl, Hermione..Hermione Granger.."   
  
"She was rather dashing wasn't she?"Matt said, and Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hermione? Oh please.."he said quietly,"She's too smart for you.."he said, and turned, walking towards the door of the hotel, not realising what he had said,"I have to go out.."he said, and ended up in front of an old pub in the middle of town.   
  
He walked inside, nad sat down at a stool, and ordered a water.   
  
"My lad you sure do look farmilliar.."the bartender said, and Harry looked up.   
  
"That's what everyone sais.."he said,"It drives me crazy.."   
  
"I'm Tom.."the man said, and shook his hand.   
  
"I'm Harry..Harry Potter.."he said, and the guy's eyes widened.   
  
"I'm sorry to have even mentioned my name..this girl at King's Cross went billistic when i told her my name..."   
  
"That's because if you are who you say you are..."   
  
"What? I'm what? A boy who keeps on having strange dreams that was found in a basement of an abandoned burnt out mansion in Little Hangleton, and sent to an orphanage? I don't have a past..."he said, annoyed, and his eyes widened.   



	3. Things that I regret3

"Oh my god.."he said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Harry.."   
  
"Don't...please..I just need..."he started, and got up,"Could you stay here..I have to go and get my things.."he said quietly,"I promise I'll be back..don't breathe a word of this to anyone.."he added, and ran from the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
When he got back later the Pub was almost empty, and Tom was still sitting at the bar, waiting, "Tom.."Harry said, and handed him a couple of galleons,"Would you mind if I took a room for the night??"he asked, and Tom shook his head,"I don't mind at all Harry..."he said, and shook his head,"You don't have to give me money..you really shouldn't have to pay for anything anymore.."he said, and Harry looked down.   
  
"I..you don't have to think of me as some sort of hero..I'm not one.."he said quietly, and got up, dragging his duffel up to room seven.   
  
He put his stuff down and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He had contacts now..and it was easier to see the scar that was on his forehead. It was also begaining to be apparent how pale he was....no matter how muscular, always how weak he looked. He layed down on the bed, and pulled the covers up over his chin, starting to cry, nad fell asleep, the sun sinking beneath the clouds.   
  
"Harry..do you want a cup of tea??"Tom asked outside his door, and Harry quickly snapped awake.   
  
"Yes..I would actually...thank you..."he said, and pulled himself upwards, turning to face the window, looking out over Diagon alley, and putting his contacts on and opening the door.   
  
"Thanks.."he said to Tom when he handed him the tea, and drank it down quickly, pulling on a sweater and going downstairs, sitting at the table and staring around him at the witches and wizards eating, and heard a farmilliar voice.   
  
"Tom...would you mind giving me a water??"he heard Draco's voice say tiredly, and heard the strain in it.   
  
"No problem Draco...what's bothering you??"Tom said, and Draco sat down.   
  
"They think they found Harry...and it's bothering me..."he said, and Tom's eye's widened.   
  
"Oh really??"he said, and pushed the water towards Draco.   
  
"Drink up..you look awfull..."Tom said, and Harry snaked a glance at the boy who had become one of his best friends over the years. Tom was right..he looked like he was sick and hadn't eaten in days.   
  
"Yeah..well...what do you expect??"he said, and Harry pushed his tea back at Tom. 

"I'm going to Gringott's...thanks for all of your help.."Harry said, and walked out of the store, nad down Diagon Alley, his wand in his pocket.   
  
"I wish to make a withdrawl.."he said, and the Goblin looked at him strangely.   
  
"And what might your name be??"   
  
Harry showed him his scar, "If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally come down here and settle the manner.."he said, handing a key to a short goblin.   
  
"Here you are sir..."he said, and Harry stepped out, shoving loads of his money into a bag, and tipped the Goblin with three Galleons.   
  
"For your silence.."he said, and the Goblin nodded, and Harry gave a weak nod.   
  
"Thank you.."Harry said, and when they got back to the surface he walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and up the stairs into his room, sitting on the bed and pulling out some tylenol.   
"For muggle medication this really does work well.."he said to himself, and took the pills, his headaches were getting worse.   
  
The next morning he woke up and started walking down the street to the Ministry, and opened the doors, going up to the front desk.   
  
"And who do you wish to see young man?"the lady asked him.   
  
"Arthur Weasley.."Harry said, and she showed him to Arthur's office, and Harry entered, to see plenty of Muggle artifacts, as Arthur called them, sitting on desks and tables around the room. Arthur was busy writing a note, directing a quill.   
  
"Could I possibly speak to you for a moment?"Harry asked, and Arthur looked up, and stared at Harry in shock.   
  
"Harry??"he asked in shock, and the quill wrote Harry's name down, and Arthur dis-enchanted it. "No!!don't write that!!Stupid blasted thing..."he said, and Harry smiled softly, and sat down, the pain in his eyes evident.   
  
"Harry..how in god's name.."he said in shock.   
  
"He cast a memory spell on me..I consider it my escape from my own hell on earth reality..."he said, and looked at Arthur.   
  
"Harry...I understand what you went thorough.."Arthur started, and Harry stared at him.   
  
"What... I'm going through..."he corrected him,"And how could you possibly understand..have any idea at all???"he said softy, I only came because I would think that all of ou would want to know about my well being...I'm going back to the Muggle world..and I'm staying there..for as long as I need to..."he said, and Arthur shook his head,"Harry you can't do that.."   
  
"Sooner or later you'll understand why I left..."Harry said, rubbing his scar.   
  
"Harry could you just listen to me??"Arthur said, and Harry stared at him.   
  
"I know..Ginny must be....well...not doing too well...and it's not that I don't love her Mr. Weasley..it's just that when I finally get a life with her I'll..."   
  
"What?"Arthur said, nad Harry shook his head.   
  
"It doesn't matter..noone's going to miss me..."he said, and turned, walking out of the office, out into the street, and ignored the people talking about him.   



	4. Not such a suprise and back to Kings Cro...

**Twelve Years later, New England**   
  
It had been seven years since Harry had gone into remission. And he was happy, but there was always an aching pit of emptiness in him. Like there was something missing. He'd had his scar removed when he had the surgery to remove the tumor. And so far no signs had shown of it coming back. He lived in Boston, in a large house in the suburbs, with his three children. When he met Lindsey during one of his treatments at the hospital they had immedietly hit it off. They got married, had kids...and then she got in a car accident. Harry thought of this now bitterly, and had just begun to read some of his journals when his youngest daughter, Lexie, ran in the door.   
  
"Daddy!"she squealed, adn jumped on his bed,"It's Sarah and James birthday!"she squealed, and he kissed her forhead.   
  
"And how old are they?"he asked her quizzically, and her face lit up,"I'm seven..and they're elleven!"she said, and he smiled,"Yes they are sweetie..and your already seven too..it seemed like just yesterday when your mother and I had you.."he said, and he hugged him,"Can we go watch them open presents??"she asked happily, and he nodded, and she squealed, running off towards their bedrooms, and he got up tiredly, feeling where his scar used to be, and sighed, putting on a pair of pants and a sweater, putting on his contacts, and followed them downstairs, and saw something at the bottom that made him cringe. He picked them up, and stared at them with disintrest.   
Mr. J. Potter   
The kitchen   
18734 Willow Court   
Boston, New England   
13523   
  
Ms. S. Potter   
The kitchen   
18734 Willow Court   
Boston, New England   
13523   
  
"Dad, are those for us??"Sarah asked him excitedly, and he nodded slowly, handing them to them, his stomach clenched.   
  
"_Dear Ms. Potter..._   
_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Please note that the Hogwarts express will leave on September first from King Cross Station in London, England. We await your owl no later than August 1rst...._   
_You will find an enclosed list of supplies required for the school year._   
_ Sincerely_   
_ Professor Minivera Mcgonogall_   
_ deputy hedmistress_   
_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_?"she finished reading the letter in shock, and Harry picked up her letter.   
  
"This aught to be interesting.."he said quietly, and looked at them.   
  
"Dad...is this some kind of joke?"James said slowly, and Harry shook his head.   
  
"It's not a joke..I went there.."he said, exasperated, and picked up the other envelope. Filled with four plane tickets to london. One way.   
  
"This is not fair..they can't force me to go back there after.."he thought, and tried to calm himself down,"James..why don't you read yours then?"he said tiredly, and James quickly scanned through it.   
  
"Wow.."he said in awe, and Harry smiled soflty.   
  
"It looks like we are going to London tommarow morning..I have to owl Mcgonogall and tell her that I'm coming.."he said, and they stared at him.   
  
"Why don't you pack..we can go get something to eat..and drive up to New York to take the plane.."he said, and they nodded.   
  
Two Days Later they were in London, getting off the plane and walking through the airport.   
  
"Daddy, where are we going to stay?"Sarah asked him, and he directed them towards a curb, and pulled out his wand.   
  
"What are you doing?"Sarah asked him, and the Knight Bus appeared, and they glanced at it in shock.   
  
"Come on..this isn't very comforable but it does have beds, and you can get some sleep..."he said, and looked at the Driver,"Ernie..could you take us to Diagon Alley please?"he said, and they sat down on the beds as the scenery changed, and Lexie jumped into her fathers lap, her arms around his neck.   
  
"Thank you.."Harry said, dumping a pile of gold coins into the tin, and taking them and there luggage into the Leaky Cauldron, and walking up to Tom.   
  
"Tom.."he said, and Tom looked up at him, his eyes wide.   
  
"Mr. Potter..."he said in awe, and Harry nodded curtly.   
  
"Could you give me two rooms for the rest of the week untill my children board the train? Untill September first that is.."he said, and they nodded.   
  
"Definetly.."he said, and Harry smiled,"You're a great help.."he said, and told the kids to follow him.   
  
During the next week they were all introduced to magic. He took them to quality quidditch supplies..and into Gringotts to get his racing broom, and more money. He bought them ice cream, robes..potions suppilies...quills, and parchment. Once they had gotten everything he helped them to learn about the wizarding world as much as he could. About Voldemort..but not about what he had done to save the Wizarding world from him...about Hogwarts..and how if they didn't get into Gryffindor he would be suprised and not upset, and how not to get into Slytherin because it was the worst house that you culd be in...   
  
"Now you just need to walk straight at the platform, you'll go through it..best to do it if a bit of a run if your nervous..."he said,remembering Molly's words to him when he was a first year, and pushed Sarah forward,"Go ahead sweetheart.."he said, and she smiled and ran at a full run towards the barrier, and ended up on the other side.   
  
"James, you next..and I'll take Lexie.."he said, and James ran through, and Harry braced himself, and ran through with Lexie, who was giggling madly, nad smiled when he saw the Hogwarts express, and his children waiting for him,"Go put your trunks in the luggage compartment and come and say goodbye when you're done.."he said, adn they nodded nad took off.   
  
"Lexie...in four years you'll get to go to Hogwarts..."he said, and she nodded excitedly, and clung to him.   
  
He saw Molly Weasley before she saw him, and he turned his head away from her, "Ron honestly he's not going to be here..."he heard her say, and she sat down,"Arthur said that you would understand in time..."   
  
"But I don't understand!"Ron said,"He was my best friend, and he saved me..and then he was gone...no more joking..no more anything..I couldn't even tell him thank you...he was selfish..that's what he was..leaving like that! I mean, what if he's dead?? It makes me angry just to think about it!"he finished, and Harry put Lexie down and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Why don't you go and find your brother and sister?"he said to her, nad she left, nad he took out the Daily Prophet, putting it over her face. 


	5. A BIG suprise and a letter5

"Is this seat taken?"a girl said, and Harry shook his head,"Go ahead..sit.."he said, and she smiled.   
  
"Thank you..you look really nervous...are your children first years? I have a secound year and a first year..."   
  
"Yes it's there first year..I have twins..a boy and a girl..."Harry said, and tried not to look up at her, her voice sounded so farmilliar.   
  
  
"And there mother?"she questioned.   
  
"Died in a car crash five years ago..."he said,"She would have a ruddy fit if she found out her children were witches and wizards..I went here..but she was a muggle..an american muggle.."he said, and the girl laughed.   
  
"My husbands a wizard..so it's not so strange for him..my parents were both muggles though..it was a huge shock for me when I got my letter..."the girl said, and smiled,"Are you pure blood?"she asked.   
  
"Yes..but my parents died when I was a baby..never got to meet them.."he said distractidly, and heard the girl gasp.   
  
"Oh its Ron!He's back!"she said happily, and got up and walked over and hugged him from behind.   
  
"Mione..you can't fool me.."he said, and she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I was just chatting with the strangest man...."she said, and he got up and walked around the corner, forgetting the his jacket, which was left on the bench with the Daily Prophet.   
  
"Dad!"Sarah and James said togther, and he hugged them. Sarah first, with her jet black hair nad green eyes, and James..who was an exact replica of Harry at his age.   
  
"Have a wonderfull time..I'll owl you alot...."he promised, and kissed them all goodbye, holding Lexies hand as they walked back through the barrier.   
  
"Come on sweetheart..we have to find a house to live in here..."he said, and went back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and inside where he immedietly went upstairs and packed, and picked Lexie up,"Sweetheart..we're going to visit the Muggles that I used to live with.."he said, intent on getting some of his belongings back.   
  
When Petunia, now with gray hair, opened the door and saw Harry, she squeaked, "We thought you were dead!"she said, and Harry smiled sarcastically.   
  
"Not everything that you wish for comes true Petunia..I want my things..and if you don't mind I'd like to stay here tonight..I wont impose at all.."he said, and she nodded weakly.   
  
When he saw Dudley on the couch he stared at him in confusion. he was skinny, and was drinking coffee, and looked up at Harry, "Oh my god...."he said, and Harry nodded.   
  
"That's right..I'm alive..now get over yourself will you?"he said, and Dudley got up. He was wearing robes.   
  
"Mum..I'm going out!"he called, and he looked at Harry.   
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?"they asked at the same time, and Dudley stared at him,"I got my letter after you left..some school in america..but Dumbledore came here..said you were dead and that I could take your place at Hogwarts....so after a bunch of tutoring I did..and I graduated too...right along with everyone else!"he said proudly.   
  
"This day has been way too much to handle.."Harry said, rubbing the place where his scar used to be.   
  
"Well come on upstairs..I suppose that I'm this girls...what am I to her..an uncle or something?"   
  
"If you want to be.."Harry said suspiciously.   
  
"I do..I'm sorry that I was so rude to you..really I am.."he said, and Harry shook his head,"It's no problem.."he said, and grinned at Dudley,"Lexie..this is your uncle..Uncle Dudley..."he said to her, and she hugged Dudley.   
  
"Hello Uncle Didluy.."she said, and Harry laughed quietly.   
  
He rented a flat in Ottery St. Catchapole with Dudley, who had a boy at Hogwarts, and was divorced.And things really went back to normal. Harry found a job, and enrolled Lexie in school untill she was to go to Hogwarts. He worked with Dudley for a while, and they actually became quite good friends.   
  
A few days later he got his first letter from Sarah:   
  
_Dear Dad,_   
_ I love it here...the castle, the classes I'm in..its quite unbelieveable actually....I got sorted into Gryffindor, so did James...everyone was happy when we did...I've made a lot of new friends..and madam hooch said that we're good enough to make the house quidditch teams! I'm going to be seeker, and James is one of the beaters! The captain of the team...Justin Wood, told us that we were one of three ever to make their house team the first year!I'm really excited..Mcgonogall told me to tell you to get us some brooms..the best models you can find(Just kidding I know we are not made of money!) We are having a great time here...adn I wish you were with us, we miss you..._   
_ luv Sarah and James_   



	6. A Happy Christmas, Quidditch, and a Meet...

And then the winter holidays came, and Harry had to go and pick them up at King's Cross. And he took Dudley with him.   
  
"Dad!"he heard a girl say happily, and felt Sarah's arms around his waist.   
  
"Sarah.."he said, and picked her up, hugging her tightly, nad felt James run into his side.   
  
"Dad we had so much fun...you were right!"James said, and Harry smiled at him.   
  
"Do you have any friends that you have to owl?"he said, and James nodded,"Loads!"he said happily, and Harry smiled.   
  
"Lexie!"the said, and hugged Lexie, and Dudley looked at them,"I'm your unlce Dudley.."he said, and they smiled at him.   
  
"It's nice to meet you.."they said together.   
  
"Dad.."Sarah said,"My friend Alexia..shes a secound year..and she's in Gryffindor with me...her parents own a quidditch field!"she said excitedly, and smiled.   
  
"Wow..what is your friends name?"he said, and she grinned.   
  
"Alexia Weasley..she's a secound year..she's a chaser..."she said,"Dad I caught the snitch in four minutes! Dumbledore actually congradulated me!"she said happily, and Harry smiled.   
  
"Potter.."it was Professor Mcgonagall, and Sarah and James turned around,"Hello Professor.."Sarah said,"Professor, this is my father.."   
  
"Harry it's excellent to see that your condition has improved.."she said, and Harry smiled polietly at her.   
  
"It's good to see you Minny.."he said, and hugged her.   
  
She looked rather ruffled.   
  
"Ms. Potter you left your pocketwatch on the train..and this piece of parchment...."she said, and Harry smiled.   
  
"Thank you professor.."he said, and she smiled at him,"Have a happy Christmas.."he added, and she smiled.   
  
"Ahh...Mr. Dursley.."she said, and Dudley smiled at her.   
  
"Professor.."he said back, and she smiled.   
  
"I'd best be off..but I hope I'll be seeing more of you Harry.."she said, and he nodded, watching her leave.   
  
"Come on you two..and Lexie..we have to show you our new place.."he said, and they nodded at him happily, and followed them out of the platform.   
  
Meanwhile Proffessor Mcgonagall stared after Harry, his cousin, and the kids following them, and sighed, turning towards the train and getting back on.   
  
"Minny...did you talk to him?"Dumbledore said quietly, and she nodded.   
  
"A little, but not enough..."she awnsered, sitting down and taking a sip of her tea,"The kids look just like him..it's no wonder half the school knew without hearing there last names..."she said, and he nodded.   
  
"Well....do you think he's ready to return to everything?"Dumbledore said, and she shook her head.   
  
"It's only when he is ready that we force him to do these things..."she said,"Only when he's ready.."she added quietly.   
  
"This is Ottery St. Catchpole...and over this hill is where you can practice Quidditch..not with real balls of course.."he added, and Sarah, James, and Sean, Dudley's son, who was tall and athletic like his father.   
  
"Dad, did you ever play here?"Sarah asked him, and he nodded.   
  
"I used to practice here....alot..."he said, and the kids took off on their brooms, flying around, nad Harry mounted his, feeling the cool wind rush in his face. On his firebolt he felt like he was reconciling with an old friend.   
  
When it got dark they got down, and were walking when they heard a clutter of noises from a large house that over the years Harry had known as his secound home.   
  
"Whoa.."Sean said, looking at the house, and Harry looked at the house, sadness in his eyes.   
  
"That's the burrow.."he said,"I spent most of my summers there..why don't you take them back to the flat Sean? I have some buisiness to take care of..."he said, and Sean nodded, and took the children back towards the house, Harry walking up the entry way, seeing the old dirty sign that said the burrow, and the rubber boot, and a lawn knome in the shape of a santa clause.   
  
He knocked on the door, and opened it slowly, looking around him, hearing a noise from the kitchen, and seeing a Christmas tree, lit up with bewtiched stars and little fairies. Then he saw the girl, and knew who's daughter she was. She was making hot coca, and she had firery red hair, and bright green eyes. 

"Hello?"he said, and she jumped. 

"God you scared me!"she said, and he covered her mouth.   
  
"The Weasley's still live here?"he asked her, and she nodded, frightened. 

"Right then..didn't want to frighten you...you're Ginny's daughter??" he said, and she nodded. 

"I'm Lily.."she said,"Lily Weasley.."she finished. 

"And..what year are you in?" 

"At school??"she asked, and countinued,"Well I'm thirteen..I'm a third year..."she said, and he added up the years and his jaw dropped. 

"Oh, my god, this is unexpected..."he said. 

"What's unexpected..Hey! You look like Harry Po-"she started in astonishment, and he interupted her. 

"Don't say my name!"he whispered to her,"Your mother would have a kiniption if she found out I was here..."he said. 

"My mother knew Harry Potter?"she said, and he shook his head. 

"Stop talking about me as if I wasn't there...not only did your mother know him..she had a child with him..thirteen years ago..."he said, and she looked at him. 

"So your my father then? Well it's a relief to know..being so good at quidditch and all...that's why I made the team as a first year.."she said proudly,"And..that's why mum never talks about you...it must be too..how can I say this..Painfull??"she said, and he nodded. 

"Because I left to fight the forces of darkness..she must of found out afterwards..I never saw her..I thought I was dying and I..."he said incredibly upset now."That's why I left..because I thought I was dying..I just didn't want to hurt her..and I left her all alone with you..and noone to turn too..she must think I'm the biggest-" 

"She doesn't...I think that she tried to move on...she hasn't even gone out with anyone ever..I always wondered why.." 

"She never went out with anyone..."he said quietly. 

"Because you were in love with her..weren't you..dad..is it alright if I call you dad.."she started, and he stared at her when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Lily, what are you doing downstairs??"It was Molly, and Harry's eyes widened. 

"Coming Grandmum!"Lily called, and turned and opened her mouth as to speak to Harry. he wasn't there.   
  
"Harry?"she asked, looking around, and saw a card on the table, and opened it.   
  
_Lily,_   
_ Happy Christmas...I know you just met me but hows about this...get yourself a new broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies..I'll have a certificate waiting for you..just tell them your name and pick out a broom..anyone you want. I promise. Think of it as thirteen years worth of presents from your father who didn't know he had you...I'll keep in touch with you..mabye I can visit you more often_   
_ with love,_   
_ Harry_   
  
  



	7. Quidditch, Firebolts, and a Close Incoun...

** What the past can't leave behind you part seven**   
** same disclaimer as before**   
** If you don't review this story I won't have the drive to finish it! So please review..I make the stories up for you people!******

She stared, in shock, at the letter, and turned to her grandmother when she came downstairs. 

"What were you doing dear?"Molly came downstiars, and Lily quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket. 

"Oh, nothing Grandmum...I just can't sleep...that's all.."she said quickly, nad Molly looked suspiciously at her. 

"Oh, all right...just stay inside, mind you...it's dangerous after dark now.."she said, and Lily rolled her eyes, and looked around the kitchen. She actually had a real father...how could it possibly be Harry Potter??? 

She sat down and started to write a note back to him. 

_Dad,_   
_ I'm really glad I actually got to meet my real father. Mum always said that you didn't want to be found. Now I understand why...you were dying...and I imagine that there wasn't anyone to turn to was there? I'm sorry that you had to go through that..along with all the things about Voldemort...Mum told me to never be afraid of him...so I'm not. I really would like to see you more often, perhaps in Hogsmede sometime? I'm going to Diagon Alley to get supplies tommarow...maybe you could help me pick out a broom? That was a very nice gift from you and I am sure that it will go to good use._   
_ With love,_   
_ Lily Weasley_   


When she was finished, she tied the note to her owls leg and sent her off telling her to take it to Harry. She sat down at the kitchen table, and drank the hot coca she had been making, the letter from him on the table next to her. She picked it up and took it up to her room after she was finished. Maybe he didn't want to be found, and maybe she had to keep him from his past. She hid the letter in the bottom of her trunk, and got into bed, hearing her cousin snoring through the wall. 

When Harry woke up this morning there was an owl hooting impatiently at his window, and he glanced up,"Hedwig?"he asked softly, and she flew onto his shoulder, giving him an affectionate nip with her beak. He took the letter from her leg, and opened it, reading it quickly, and getting dressed, waking up Dudley. 

"Hey..Dudley..could you take care of the kids today? I have to go to Diagon Alley.."he said, and Dudley nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. 

He got dressed quickly, and went off towards the Leaky Cauldron, going inside nad walking through quickly, trying to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies. When he got inside he saw Lily gabbing with one of her friends, staring at the brooms. 

"I think this ones the best..though the Firebolt..really good...they haven't made a better one since..that's the one that I want.."she said, and he walked up to the counter. 

"I need a firebolt..I'll pay whatever I need to.."Harry said, and had the broom in a minute, and walked over, and saw her friend. 

"Lily..here...Merry Christmas.."he said, and she smiled widely. 

"Mum's going to have a ruddy fit!"Lily said,"Honestly..me, getting a firebolt??" 

"Who are you?"the girl asked. 

"Oh...sorry...Miranda..this is my father..Harry..."she said offhandedly, and Miranda said his scar. 

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!"she said, and Harry covered her mouth. 

"Noone needs to know that.."he said, and Lily nodded. 

"Exactly Randa...not untill it's time.."she said, and Harry smiled at her,"Feeling in the need for some candy? I'm just heading down to the candy shop to get some things.."he said. 

"Definetly.."the girls said together. 

"Now..never eat these..your uncle Fred might tell you its peanut brittle..but it's Cockroach Clusters.."Harry said, and pulled out two sugar quills. 

"That should get you through Professor Snapes class.."he said, and they nodded. 

"Dad..owl me..okay? I've got to meet Mum in the Leaky Cauldron..and I'm already late.."she said, and Harry nodded,"Write me first though..we need to use Hedwig..just your owl..because it'll slip out.."he said, and she hugged him. 

"Thanks again..."she said, and Harry didn't see Ron coming when they walked in, and he stepped into the shadows. 

"Lily Eliza Hermione Weasley where in god's name have you been...your twenty minutes late.." Ron said angrilly, and Harry took in a moment to look at Ron and how much he had changed over the years. 

"Well, you see...I was..."she started, and looked at Miranda helplessly, and Ron saw the broom. 

"How did you get a firebolt? Lily this is serious...I expect you to tell me right away.."Ron said, and Harry tried to stifle a laugh, he sounded just like Percy. 

"Somebody bought it for me.." she said simply. 

"Really Lily..stop lying.."Ron said,"How did you get the broom??" 

"Stop it....It was a gift from an old friend from school.."Lily said angrilly. 

"A gift from your old friend from school.."Harry corrected, and looked at them. 

"Who are you?"Ron said. 

"That's funny I knew who you were right away.."Harry said jovially, sitting down,"Well..best be going.."he said, and dissaparated with a pop. 

"Who was that?"Ron said angrilly.."I don't know if this is your idea of a joke Lily.." 

"Oh, it was nothing Uncle Ron..really.."Lily lied.   


** Sorry, it's really short...but it'll get more interesting soon promise!**   
** -Caitlyn**   



	8. A letter, a memory, and a big scary supr...

** What the Past can't leave behind You Part Eight**   
** By Caityn**   
** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!! ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE!! MINE! ALL MINE! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEE lol, just kidding..although the plot is mine! READ THIS AND REVIEW!******

** PART EIGHT**

Sirius Black stared tiredly around him at the ruins of the old house. Dumbledore had cast a spell on it years ago, making it untouchable. Because it was a sight of history. A sight where the Dark Lord Finally met his downfall...the sight where his godson had died so many years ago. The moonlight reflected off the shambles of what used to be Riddle Manor. He was walking when he found the note, burned black with ash, and picked it up, reading it.   


"The boy cannot be killed...."he read quietly,"Our last resort is to just burn down the blasted house and trap him in the basement. He doesn't seem to care what we do to him, which is odd, because as far as I knew the boy had many friends at school. We will cast another memory charm, so if he survives he won't even know it himself. He has killed Voldemort, and now that he has we have no reason to live. What is the choice, to go and be sent to Azbakan, or too die ourselves. If someone finds this, know that the Death Eaters have been defeated, and The Order of the Pheonix has prevailed. ...signed, Lucius Malfoy"he finished the letter in awe, letting it slowly sift back to the ground. 

Harry couldn't be killed, so why had he ran? 

_____________________________________________________________________________________   


A thought jumped out at Harry when he was pouring his thoughts into the Pensieve. 

_ "Do you know how much I'm going to miss you when I'm gone?"Harry said quietly, leaning against the doorway to the girls dorms, grinning at Ginny, who was messing with her hair,"The way you comb your hair, and the way you look in the mirror. Ginny jumped, staring at her mirror and seeing Harry in it.___

_ "Hello.."she said happily, and grabbed his hand.___

_ "I'm not supposed to be in here.."Harry said when she kissed him, and she grinned.___

_ "Don't care.."she said back slyly, and pulled him onto her bed.___

_ "Ginny!"he tried to say, and she kissed him, muffling his words.___

_ "We'll miss dinner!"he said a few secounds later, panting, and she grinned.___

_ "Didn't you hear me??"she asked coyly, and Harry smiled to himself, staring at her.___

_ "I have to eat Gin..I have a quidditch match tommarow..preliminaries for the quidditch cup..and as captain..I'll have to advise you to eat also...four years in a row would be a great way to end my career here.."he said.___

_ "You really think so? Do you know what your going to do after graduation?"she asked, and leant back agaisnt him.___

_ "The Quidditch seeker for England came to me yesterday..it seems that he's retireing next year..and he got to choose who he wanted to be his replacement.."Harry said slowly, waiting for her reaction.___

_ "Congradulations!"Ginny squealed, and kissed him on the cheek.___

_ "And when you graduate..you can be whatever you want..adn we'll live in a big house with lot's of children..and a quidditch field in the backyard.."Harry said, and Ginny smiled at him.___

_ "Wouldn't that be wonderfull?"she said quielty, and he smiled.___

_ "It would be wonderfull..."he confirmed, and kissed her forehead.___

It seemed they had nothing to worry about then...but they would soon enough.... 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


"Come on Lily...we're going to see where you got that broom.."Ron said, dragging her into quality quidditch supplies. 

"John..who gave Lily that broom?"he asked. 

"Oy..it was 'arry Potter it was!"John said to him, and Ron's face paled. 

"Oh my god.."he said quietly. 

"I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you..but Harry's.."Lily got interrupted. 

"Your father..I know..I was his best friend Lily!"he said. 

"Please don't tell mum..I don't know what she would do...or Aunt Hermione..because he doesn't want to be found I don't think..I reckon he feels guilty.."Lily said,"The way he talked about you and Hermione and Mum when I met him..."she said,"It was like he felt the whole big ordeal was his fault..and he was dying!"she said, and Ron's eyes widened. 

"Lily, what did you just say..."Ron started slowly, and Lily turned her head away. 

"Absolutely nothing..forget I ever said it..."she said crisply,"Oh..bugger...would you stop with the truth spell...my father was immune to them and I am too!"she said,"I won't awnser your question!"she said, and grinned at him. 

"Lily, for god sakes.."Ron started, and Lily grabbed the firebolt. 

"Could we go home now Uncle Ron??"she asked him,"Your not going to get anything out of me so you might as well stop trying to..."she trailed off when she saw Harry standing at the end of the hallway, shock on his face, talking to someone. 

"That's not possible.."he said quietly, and Lily gave the broom to her uncle, walking closer. 

"No..I didn't see him die Draco..but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I'm going to have to give up everything..again.."he said, and she looked at him, confused. 

"Harry...this is serious!"Draco said angrilly,"Do you want to die, again??" 

"So you're saying that if we don't start fighting now..there might not be a chance to fight.."Harry said,"Have a meeting of the order...I'll show up...alright? Head it..Dumbledore's office...friday nights..same as fifth year..yes I'm sure that I'll do this..if he's after my children I won't just let him swoop in and take them..especially Lily..." 

"She is the new heir.." 

"Being the heir of Gryffindor is a passport to pain and agony..I lived it..and all I got out of the whole blasted ordeal was a memory charm..and not being there for the things that I had already.." 

"Well...the friday that kid's come back to school should do it..."Draco said,"Come on the express..because Dumbledore would like to see you.."   


"Of course..see you then.."he said, and walked past Ron, not noticing. 

"There goes my dream of playing quidditch again.."he mumbled,"Oh, balderash.."he went out the door of the Leaky Cauldron, and Lily stared after him. 

"Oh, my god.."she said quielty, and Ron looked at her. 

"What is it this time?"he asked, and she grabbed the floo and went back to the Burrow, muttering. 

"You'll find out soon enough..."she said inaudibly. 

  
** AUTHORS NOTE: Some people might find this a good way to end the chapter! The only reason I'm ending it is cuz I have no idea what to write! lol..probably cuz I just wrote my first original play! Maybe I should put that up! But I'm working on this, I swear! It's my number one priority!**   
**luv you all my faithfull readers!**   
**Catie******

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**   
****   
****


	9. Professors, Pasts, Hogwarts and The Orde...

The Begaining of the End, Part Nine   
Disclaimer, I dont own them, I dont own them, I dont own them, dont sue. Simple, direct, and to the point.   
Authors Note: Italics are in the past, as usual.__

_ "This is so unfair.."Harry was pacing,"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve..."___

_ "You don't deserve what Mr. Potter? You've been talking in your sleep for hours.."the girl said,"By the way I'm Lindsey..Doctor Peters told me that you went into Remission last month.."___

_ "Yeah..but I'm still on medication..it's painfull..."he said, and looked at her,"I'm sorry..I have a past that I'm not proud of..."___

_ "What kinda past?"Lindsey asked.___

_ "A horrible one, let's just say that my family is dead and my friends think the same of me.."he said,"But that was in London..I came here to cure the cancer..and by some miracle, it's actually working..."he said, sitting up,"Thanks for bringing in the tea.."___

_ "It's no problem..Mr. Potter.."___

_ "Oh, call me Harry.."he said, and took a sip of tea, sighing.___

_ "We always had tea in London..it's so nice to have it here.."___

_ "How old are you?"___

_ "I'll be twenty in a couple of weeks, you?"___

_ "I'm twenty one.."she said, and smiled,"Listen..you're really nice..and really cute..do you think if you get out of here you'd like to go on a date sometime?"___

_ "Absolutely.." he said, and smiled at her.___

_ "Now get some rest..I'm counting on that date..."she said, and tucked him back under the covers.___

_ "Thank you..."he said drowsily.___

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________________

When Albus Dumbledore walked into his office the last person he expected to see was a very tired and worn down looking Harry Potter, running a hand through his hair, annoyed. Dumbledore, sat down, and turned his chair around. 

"It's excellent to see you in good health again, Harry.." 

"Oh, Professor, I'm sorry..I didn't see..."Dumbledore interupted him. 

"You're not my student anymore Harry..so you don't have to call me your professor.."Dumbledore said, standing up. 

"I suppose I don't..I'm sorry..it was an old habit..."he said wearily, getting up,"Did Draco contact you?"he asked tiredly, the strain evident in his voice. 

"I guessed that you would do that on your own..why are you here though, really..besides the fact that I wanted to see you..I can see that there is something in your eyes."Dumbledore said. 

"You always could see something.."Harry said, and looked up,"I'm sick of this..am I the only saving grace of this whole damn world..and I'm sick of sacrificing love, and friendship..and life..so that I can save the world..after this, I'm done..if anything happens to any of my friends..past, present, or future..I'm going to kill him straight away..and then I'll kill myself.." 

"I really think you're being inconsiderate here.."Dumbledore started, and Harry interupted him. 

"Do you think I'm being inconsiderate? My parents were murdered..I have a twelve year old daughter I never knew about, and out of my two loves none of them have worked out. Having my friends there only hurts them, and I'm famous and hunted for something that I cant even remember! So Im not helping..and I don't care!"Harry said angrilly. 

"You can choose to do what you wish..just remember..Ginny is a member of the Order..and Lily's name was drafted the moment she was born..do you really want to watch your child die because she had to take your place?" 

"I'll help..but only because of Lily..being the heir of Gryffindor..is a horrible task that I utterly despied doing..but I'll kill him...I'll kill him if it kills me myself...Dudley can take care of the children..and Lily need not ever tell her mother that I am alive.." 

"I think that some people already know that you are..Hello Harry.."Ron said sourly, staring at him from the doorway. 

Harry swallowed thickly. This was going to be difficult. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sirius burst into the door of the Burrow, nearly knocking over Lily, who was busy working on a charms essay. His ring was glowing, and it hadn't glowed since the Order was still in service. 

"Uncle Sirius..what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think Flitwick would take this if it was covered in ink?"she asked, and he looked up. Her eyes..she had his eyes. 

"Has anyone told you how much you look like your father?"he asked her, and she glanced up, staring at him. 

"What do you know about my father?"she asked quietly. 

"I'll tell you later Lily! Bill! Charlie! Arthur!"he yelled,"Get down here! The rings.."he trailed off when they all came downstairs. 

"Yours too then?" Fred asked, coming in the kitchen door, George in tow,"This can only mean one thing..see you on Friday..seven pm..usually place...looks like we're going back to Hogwarts.."he finished, and picked up a handfull of floo,"I'm going to ask Ginny and Mum about it...but it really seems like.." 

"Like Voldemort's back?" Lily interrupted, the words slipping from her mouth,"Oh..damn.."she said, looking at them. She had a lot of explaining to do. 

END OF CHAPTER NINE 

________________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. When in doubt escape by Floo, The Maraud...

What the Past can't leave behind You Part Ten   
dislaimer..I dont own them..I just own the story..and the perhaps you didn't notice line was from HP nad the Sorcerer's Stone..a line by Hermione when they are walking back from seeing Fluffy..so that's not mine..anything you don't recognise is mine though..enjoy the story, and for god sakes read and review..because I only do this for you guys! oh, and dont read this if you haven't read all the books..just to be safe!   
  


Sirius Black stomped angrily up to Dumbledore's office, his hand pounding on the door. 

"Dumbledore-"he yelled, and heard yelling from inside the room. 

"You didn't even owl us! I mean really..after all we did for you.."he heard someones voice say. 

"Are you saying you were my friend because you took pity on me??"Sirius heard an tired yet angry voice say,"Thats simply smashing Ron..do you have anything else to say? Because I think I've heard enough!"Harry said angrily,"You have no idea what I've been through.and what I did for everyone..so don't just floo in here and proceed to tell me how I wronged the world..think of yourself!"Harry said,"Would you be alive if I hadn't of been here all those years?" 

"I wouldn't of gotten into so much muck..and I probably would of never put myself in danger!If you weren't here things would have probably been better.."Ron shot back, and covered his mouth, Harry looking up at him. 

"Thats all I can take...I'm leaving.you'll see me at the meeting Dumbledore.." Harry said, angered by Ron's words and incredibly hurt. 

"Harry..."he started, and Harry spun around,"Don't talk to me..ever..again..do you hear me?"he said quiety, and opened the door, and walked right into Sirius as he came out of the portrait hole. 

"Damn..I'm sorry..I really didn't see.."Harry started, and recognised the gray shabby robes. 

"You looked too wrapped up in your own misery.."Sirius said, and Harry's head shot up. 

"Sirius.."he said quietly, realising,"You don't seem that suprised...How did you find out that I.." 

"Riddle mansion..that letter that Malfoy wrote before his son killed him.."Sirius said. 

"Said that I wasn't dead.."Harry supplied. 

"I don't understand..I mean.."Sirius started, and Harry interrupted him. 

"Dumbledore knew the whole time..you'd try and keep me from leaving..but Dumbledore knew what was happening...the whole time.."Harry said quietly. 

"Why the bloody hell didn't you say anything.." 

"I was dying..inside.."Harry said softly, staring at the door to moaning myrtle's bathroom on the third floor, memories washing over him like a cold rush of water. Sirius's angry voice snapped him out of his trance. 

"Emotions can be saved Harry.."Sirius said coldly. 

"I was actually...dying..I mean..it was cancer..I didn't want any of you to know..Poppy couldn't find a cure.and when I found out I was myself again I left before any of you even knew I was there.."Harry said,"And Ron's just yelled at me because he wouldn't of been in danger if we had never met..that everyone could've had normal lives..he doesn't understand at all...."Harry said quietly,"Sirius please don't tell Remus...or anyone else..they will find out at the meeting next week.."he said, looking at his ring, which was glowing,"And there's my daughter.s..."he said,'What am I supposed to say to them.." 

"How does Lily know about Voldemort?"Sirius asked. 

"Simple awnser..Padfoot..I told her.."Harry said quietly,"She knows everything that she needs to know..I'm guessing that she let it slip that Voldemort's back.."he asked calmly. 

"She has your stubborness..she wouldn't tell me anything..except I read the letter and knew before hand..so her secret keeping wasn't such a good idea.."Sirius said, "The cancer..is it.." 

"As far as I know it's gone..a near miracle..it's like my parents refuse to let me die..they're keeping me here.."Harry said, and leant agaisnt the wall, and pulled out a piece of parchment,"Oh this aught to be alot of fun..."he said,"I solemly swear that I am up to no good.."he said, tapping his wand on the parchment,"Snape's heading down this corridor..just...watch and learn.."Harry said,"Just because Im in pain doesn't mean I shouldn't have a little fun."he added. 

When Snape walked down the hallway Harry stepped out, and Snape jumped about ten feet in the air. Harry just laughed. 

"Sorry Severus..didn't mean to scare.."Harry said, and raised his eyebrows,"How is your day going??"he asked. 

"Potter..oh my god.."he said, and Harry grinned,"Good to see you.."Severus said, and Harry shook his hand. 

"Honestly..do you even remember getting me out of Riddle mansion after the memory charms were cast??"he asked, and grinned,"Your mark glowing yet?"he asked, his tone growing more somber. 

"It's burning.." 

"And the ring is glowing.."Harry said, showing it to him,"Meeting's next Friday..I have to go..but..."Harry trailed off, looking expentantly at Snape. 

"I won't tell anyone you're here, Harry..who does know?"Snape said, and Harry nodded, counting off names on his finger. 

"Ron..Lily..she must hate you..honestly..Sirius..Dumbledore..that's it..so kindly keep your mouth shut..okay?"Harry said, and Snape nodded. 

"Okay Potter..now..you might want to get out..Hagrid's coming down this hallway..and he's angry with you..I mean..he doesn't know the _whole _story..but he is a little angry..so you might want to.." 

"I'm clearing out..Sirius..I'll keep in touch.."Harry called,"You can reach me at Dudley's flat in London..that's where the kids are staying..." 

"Great..see you.."Sirius called, transforming into Padfoot, and Harry grabbed his floo powder pouch, walking into Minvera's office. 

"Minny..could I use your floo? I need to get to the flat before Hagrid see's me.."he trailed off, and stared in shock at the middle aged man with untidy jet black hair sitting in the seat facing Minny's desk. 

"How the hell am I supposed to explain it to him? I mean..I just got out of St. Mungo's last week..and I'm a grandfather.."Harry recognised the man's voice, and a memory flashed back to him. 

_"Lily it's him..take Harry and go, I'll hold him off!"James said urgently, and Harry was snapped out of his trance._

"Too many suprises for one day.."Harry said,"Minny..I'll see you next Friday..."he said, and grabbed the floo, and said,"Harry Potter's residence.."and flew through the fire, landing with a thud, still in complete shock in his living room. 

"Well..that went well.."James Potter said sarcastically, and they both stared at the fireplace that Harry had fleed into. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Lily woke up to a harsh pounding on her door. She hadn't been sleeping well at all, and the pounding on her door was simaler to the pounding in her head.Then Ron burst angrily through the door. 

"Do you know what your father said to me? That he went through pain..that bloody prat!"Ron fumed, and Lily stared at him. 

"Great way to get reaquainted Uncle Ron..he actually _missed _you? Do you know what that word means?"Lily asked tiredly,"And couldn't you tell me this in the morning, it's the middle of the night..or maybe you didn't notice.."she said sarcastically. 

"It certainly didn't seem like it!"Ron commented. 

"God will you leave him alone! He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders.."Lily said angrily,"Either be civil with him or don't even talk with him..he's trying to help us.."she said under her breath. 

"Lily..don't be smart with me.."Ron said. 

"You're my uncle..you are NOT my father..I'll listen to him..at least he treats me with respect!"Lily fumed. 

"He left you alone with your mother for most of your life!"Ron said, and Lily looked at him,"Goodnight Uncle Ron...I need to get some rest..and apparently so do you.."she said, and Ron stomped out and slammed the door. Then Lily locked it, and started to pack, jumping out the window with her trunk, which she had shrunk,(that rhymes..lol..this is an author's note) and flagged down the Knight Bus. 

"Could you please take me to the Dursley/Potter residence in London, I'll pay what I need too..."she said quielty. 

"Name please?"Stan asked her, and she thought for a moment. 

"Lily..Lily Potter.."she awnsered, and got a bed, laying down, trying to relieve the tension in her stomach. She hadn't even left a note..and by this time her mother would be frantic. Whatever happened, would happen..she decided, as the Knight Bus jumped to the front of a line of traffic. 

end part ten...reviews are a writers best friend! Please Please Please review!   


  



	11. More Suprises, and St Mungos11

Part 11.Imagine that..I decided to continue.   
by Caitlyn..the girl who had enormus writers block for the last few months.   
Which is sad...very very sad...   
HI GUYS IM BACK? DID YA MISS ME? CUZ I MISSED YOU!   
Please try and enjoy this really short chapter..I've got tons on the other story..the prequel..because..well..I wrote it at my grandmother's house in March and I was too lazy to TYPE it. ITS SUMMER! I just got back from Lake Powell and I was feeling particualrily ready to grin and get back on the horse, so to speak..so hear you go!   
luv ya all,   
caitlyn   
Erica this is for you..just so you know..cuz I wouldnt be going on at all except for your awesome reviews!   


What the Past Can't Leave Behind You part ten   
More Suprises, and St. Mungo's   
  


"Um..thank you..could you perhaps help me shrink my bags..Im not allowed to do magic outside of school..."she said to the man, and he nodded, shrinking her bags. 

"Here you go.."she handed him some money and knocked quietly on the door. 

"Lily..what the bloody hell.." 

"I swear there's a good explanation for this.."she said to her father, and he rolled his eyes. 

"yes, and what might that be??"he asked her angrily,"This is all supposed to be a secret.."he added,"They're not supposed to know..yet half of them know already..and your grandfather's alive! Isn't that wonderful? Hiding from me all these years certainly did me lots of good!"he said angrily. 

"James is alive??"she said in awe, and he nodded,"Oh he's alive..talking about being in St. Mungo's..or something like that..to Minny..I really don't want to confront him until the meeting next week..I suppose you want to stay here??" 

"I need a break from them..everyone is driving me insane..Uncle Ron's ranting about how he went through pain when you left..why can't you two just have a civil conversation??"she asked angrily, and he stared at her. 

"I'll pull out the couch..go on..I'll owl Ron and tell him you're safe..and safeguard the residence with a spell..alright? Just get some rest..it looks like you need it.."he commented, nad with a wave of his wand the bed was ready,"Goodnigt Lil.."he said, and kissed her cheek, and she hoped under the covers, falling asleep quickly. 

Then he summoned Ron through the floo. 

"She wants to stay with me, and frankly I really dont care what you think right now..she's sleeping..she'll be at the meeting next week..just tell Ginny that she's staying with friends.."Harry said cautiously. 

"Harry..." 

"What Ron?"he snapped, a hand on his forehead,"I've got enough on my plate as it is without you trying to make me angry and upset..I mean.." 

"Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tommarow..I'd really like to catch up with you...if that's alright.."he said, and Harry nodded, perplexed. 

"What changed your mind?" he wondered. 

"Lily.."Ron awnsered simply,"Goodnight Harry..I'll see you at elleven tommarow.."he cut off the connection, and Harry turned around, staring at the photograph of the three of them before he became what he was now, in their fourth year, before any of the rouble had started. 

Appaarently things were finally going to start to get back to normal. Put he couldn't put the nervousness about the meeting out of his mind. It was going to be difficult, but it had to be done.   
  


I KNOW I KNOW>>SHORT AND BORING CHAPTER..IM SORRY!!!! JUST PLEASE REVIEW THIS OR I'LL NEVER KEEP GOING! 


	12. When you wish apon a star12

What the Past can't leave behind You part Twelve-   
A Prelude to the Unknown   
by Caitlyn   
okay guys..what's with the way I spelled trouble?? rouble?? lol, I just noticed that!   
That's okay though..so please review this..I'm not putting a summary up cuz I'm coming up with it as I go along..so be suprised already!   


The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Harry awoke to his children eating breakfast, Lily eating with them. 

"Morning Dad..."Lily said,"Did you get a hold of Ron yesterday?" 

"Oh I did..he wants to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours.."to catch up" as he put it..."Harry said nervously,"Why don't you and the kids go to the zoo..there's a boa constrictor there that I'm quite fond of...helped set it loose once..." 

"You mean because I'm a parsletounge too?"she asked, and he nodded. 

"Okay..sure..we'll go in a few hours.."Dudley said,"But I'm not going anywhere near the snakes..they can go in alone.."he added, and Harry grinned, remembering the incident on Dudley's birthday those many years ago. 

"I'd better be off..I have some buisiness to attend to anyways.."Harry said, and met Draco on the sidewalk after hugging and kissing his children goodbye. 

"Morning Draco..coffeee??"he asked, and Draco nodded, both of them going to sit down at a small coffee shop by the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Coffee..black.."he said to the waitress, and she nodded. 

"Thanks.."they said a secound later, sipping the warm, bitter liquid. 

"I can never start the day off right without this.."Harry said, and finished his cup, staring at Draco,"I'm so nervous about tommarow.."he added quietly,"What's she gonna say to me??"he asked,"I mean..I..she thought I was dead..and now...she's going to learn that I lied to her! I still LOVE her Draco.."he finished. 

"I'm sure you can have her forgive you in time.."he offered. 

"Perhaps I can..I just..blimey is that the time..I have to go and meet Ron.."he said, and walked off hastily towards Diagon alley. 

When he saw Ron, Ron glanced up and grinned at him nervously, and Harry asked Tom for a private room quietly so that noone could hear. 

When they got inside Ron sat down, and Harry stared at him for a moment. 

"This..is a little bit awkward.."Harry thought to himself,"What am I supposed to say..how've you been these last years while I was gone in America building a new life for myself?" he pondered. 

"You're thinking about something.."Ron commented. 

"You can still tell when Im doing that?" Harry questioned. 

"Of course I can.."Ron replied,"I mean..we 'were' best friends you know.."he said quietly. 

"I wish that we could be friends again..but I don't know how you're ever going to.." 

"Explain it to me..all of it.."Ron interrupted him. 

"It's kind of a long story.."Harry said quietly. 

"Well..I did clear my appointments today for a reason..Harry.."Ron said. 

"Okay then..hereitgoes.."he said, and paused, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I guess it started the summer after our fourth year..."he started, and Ron leant forwards, listening. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"What do you mean? Lily's staying with an old friend..she took off on the bus last night without even telling us!"Ginny said angrily, staring at her mother. 

"Oh don't be angry with her dear..she had a fight with your brother and it upset her..she does have to go through a lot..the least we can give her is little bit of fun before.."she trailed off, and stared at Ginny,"Before the war starts again.." 

"I couldn't believe it when my ring started glowing again..I thougth it had practially died out..but then Draco told me about the meeting..so.."she grinned nervously,"I guess it's time to go back to Hogwarts.."she added quietly, remembering her last hours there with Harry, tears in her eyes. 

_"The school is to remain open..but those of you in the Order are to join the fight against the growing threat of Voldemort.."Dumbledore had said, and Ginny had turned to stare at Harry, who had grasped her hand tightly.___

_ "For many of you this may be the last time you ever see Hogwarts..classes will be cancelled tommarow for those who need the time to collect their things...the training begins at the Ministry next Monday..the train for Hogsmede leaves tommarow.."Professor Mgonagall had told them, and Ginny nodded slightly.___

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)))))))))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_________)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)))))))))))_)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-___

_ "Once this is over we can have a normal life..I swear to you.."Harry said quietly, and kissed her cheek.___

_ "I don't want to leave Harry.."she said softly, and he hugged her.___

_ "I promise I'll always be with you..you know that..no matter what happens to me.."he said.___

_ "Don't say your goodbyes...we'll find them...you don't have to go and fight Voldemort..."Ginny interrupted him,"We're going to get married..and we're going to have children..and we're going to live happily ever after.."___

_ "I wish it worked that way.."Harry said quietly, and she kissed him soflty, pulling her robes off her body.___

_ "Ginny..I'm not going to push you to..."she put a finger to his lips to silence him, and spoke.___

_ "I'm ready.."she said quietly, and he nodded slowly, kissing her tenderly.___

_ "I love you.."he'd whispered moment's after, looking at her sleeping body, and giving her one last kiss, before dressing and leaving her alone in the girls dorms, packing, and going to find them, his face gaunt, pale and thin, pain in his eyes.___

"Ginny..sweetheart?" her mother asked, and she started crying. 

"God I'd give my life to see him again.."she said tearfully, hugging her mother. 

"We all would..I think we need a miracle.."Molly said quietly, not realising that they would have one in a day's time. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________   


End of Part Twelve 


	13. And when we last saw the REST of the gan...

What the Past can't leave behind You-13   
And when We last saw the rest of the characters..They were.(1/4)....-13   
Oh my gosh guys you are all going to HATE me but I'm steering clear of the Ginny/Harry thing at the meeting to focus on other aspects of the story for a few chapters. This is more of a....what did everbody do after Harry left type thing...everything thats in the past is italics..obviously..so just enjoy this while I try and come up for the perfect re-meeting(is that what you call it??) of Ginny and Harry....with my trusty reviewer Erica..if you guys have ideas post them cuz I will make ya a co-author..please..all of you are co-authors for inspiring me!!! So enjoy this..its what I've been planning to insert when I have severe writer's block..and it includes Lily's birth!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! And little tid bit's of Harry's life in America..amoung other things...what Ron and Hermione went through..and stuff like that..and its gonna be a couple of chapters..cuz this doesnt fit in with the Time Frame of the Order of the Pheonix. BEAR WITH ME!   
I love you all!   
Caitlyn 

What the Past Can't Leave Behind you   
And when We last saw the _rest _of the gang..Ron and Hermione were....(1/4)-13   


_14 years earlier, February 2nd, 1999___

_ "Come on..it's just a few more steps.."Ron was pulling Hermione through the gravestones, and glanced back, sheilding his eyes when the mansion exploded.___

_ "Damnit!"he cursed to himself, and lifted Hermione into his arms,"Sweetheart..come on.."he touched both their hands to the necklace, and felt the tug in his navel before he ended up at Hogwarts, in front of the school.___

_ "Come on.."he said,"Don't give up on me now..I already lost a best friend today..I can't.."she opened her eyes slowly, and glanced up at him.___

_ "Did you save.."___

_ "There wasn't enough time Hermione..he's dead..Harry's dead.."he said soflty.___

_ She started sobbing, and hugged Ron around the waist, her head on his chest, her tears soaking his dirty and torn robes.___

_ "Come on sweetheart..Harry would've wanted us to..where is everyone? In class..come on..we'll find Minny and we'll..."they knocked on the door together.___

_ "What about Voldemort Ron..did we finally.."___

_ "He's gone.."Ron said quielty, not thinking about Voldemort at all, tears in his eyes, opened the door.___

_ "Oh my goodness..."Minny said breathlessly.___

_ "Minny...Voldemort's dead..Harry killed him..."Hermione said weakly, leaning against Ron.___

_ "Both of you look hurrendous..where's Harry??"she asked, and Ron glanced down.___

_ "The building exploded before I could do anything..I tried..."he trailed off, and she put a hand to her mouth.___

_ "Dear god.."she said soflty,"Come on..I'll get you to Poppy..and alert Dumbledore..."___

_ Suddenly the Headmaster appeared in the doorway, and Ron and Hermione glanced up.___

_ "He went after you didn't he??" Dumbledore asked quietly, and they both nodded,"Miss Weasley must be called back from her duties for quite some time anyways...I guess I might as well..yes.."___

_ "Why does my sister need a leave from her duties?" Ron asked quietly, strain evident in his voice.___

_ "She's pregnant..Mr. Weasley.."Dumbledore awnsered, and Ron's mouth opened in shock.___

_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
__ __

Hermione thought of that moment as she went through the old photo album, looking at pictures she hadn't seen in years. One's she didn't really want to look at all all. Something moved her to though. Why hadn't she noticed what was going on at the time. She was supposed to know everything back then. At the moment she just felt incredibly lost. She took a sip of her coffee and glanced out the window at Ron, who was standing by the car in their driveway, reading a letter. 

"Ron, you're back!" Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Ron kissed her forehead,"How was London??"she asked. 

"For lack of a better term..interesting..."he said softly, pain in his eyes,and tried to muster a grin,"Why don't we go inside nad have some coffee or something??"he asked, and she nodded. 

'Whats wrong with him?' she thought to herself, and he glanced down at the ground, still absorbing what Harry had told him hours ago.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
okay i'm posting the next one in like less than a day   
I'll have these done really soon actually...they just help me with my storyline, and hopefully you enjoy them... 


	14. and when we last saw the REST of the gan...

What the Past Can't leave behind you part thirteen 2/4   
When we last saw the rest of the gang..Draco was...   
Please review this people! I have no determination to countinue! Especially since school is starting!And by the way its 96 not 99 

February 1rst, 1996 

"Im not going to join the death eaters father...that's final.."Draco said quietly, staring at his father with hatred in his eyes. 

"I cannot believe that you're going to throw your position away to protect the mudbloods.." 

"I don't expect you to understand it..I no longer wish to bear the name Malfoy.."Draco said back coldly,"Now if you'll excuse me.." 

"I don't think we have an understanding..you don't join Voldemort, you die..your pathetic and weak.." 

At that moment Harry came walking past them quickly, and bumped into Draco. 

"Harry..whats the matter.." 

"Its nothing..alright?" Harry said coldly, and glanced up at Lucius, hatred in his eyes. 

"You.."Lucius said. 

"I should kill you..."Harry said quietly, and Lucius grinned. 

"You mean like I murdered Cedric? Or like I'm about to murder Draco." 

"You're not going to do this.."Harry said quietly, and Lucius laughed. 

"What are you gonna do? Stand in front of him? It didn't work with your parents..why should it work with him?" he responded, laughing, and Harry took out his wand. 

"No..I might just do something highly irrational..I learned a lot of things over the summer Malfoy..don't test me.." 

"No..I'll just send you to hell with your muggle loving.." that was when Harry did the curse. And it was only a secound before Lucius would of killed him. 

And now Lucius was dead himself. 

"Oh god..oh god..I killed someone.."Harry said quietly, shaking, his face chalk white. 

"Harry..."Draco tried to touch his shoulder and he jerked away, leaning against the wall. 

"What did I do.."he said soflty, and Draco glanced up at him. 

"You saved my life.." 

"Im finished here..I have to go.." 

"Whats the matter with you.." 

"I have a headache..."Harry said, trying to walk down the hallway towards the stairway, and Draco blocked him. 

"That's just it..you always have a headache..what the bloody hell is going on?" 

Harry started crying, and looked up at him. 

"Stop being a prat and tell me whats wrong!"Draco yelled to Harry's retreating back, and he spun around. 

"Cancer!"he yelled, crying,"Cancer, Draco..the kind that teenagers shouldn't have to worry about..the kind that doesn't have a cure..magical or muggle...the kind where they tell you to get everything in order because chances are you wont make it to your next birthday.."Harry spat, and leaned against the wall,"So thats it then..I'm going to save Ron and Hermione if it kills me..because chances are I'll be dead in a few months anyways.." 

"You can't..." 

"I'm not going to let them die..and I'm going to try and kill Voldemort..you saw what I can do..obviously..since I just killed your father.."Harry said coldly,"He told me..he said there would have to be a trade...me for them..just have Dumbledore make up a story that I was expelled...I'm leaving tommarow morning and that's my final desicion..."he said softly. 

"You don't have to be the hero..." 

"Well who's going to be if I'm not Draco? Who's going to save us?" Harry said, still crying, and tried to calm himself down,"Look...you've been a great friend...and I'm so sorry for what's happened with us in the past..." 

"You're not going to die..there has to be a cure.." 

"I have more knowlege then Dumbledore and I can't find a good cure that would work with Chemotherapy..so unless they come up with something in the next few years..if I even make it through the attack..I'm finished.."Harry said, and hugged Draco,"See you.." 

"You really don't have to act so strong.."Draco said quietly, and Harry turned around and smiled quietly at him. 

"I'll be seeing you.."he said, walking up the stairs for the last time. 

"Yes..I'll be seeing you..."Draco whispered, leaning against the wall, his fathers body sprawled out in the entrance hall. 

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()( 

"Tom..I'll have an extremely large glass today.."Draco said tiredly, sitting on the barstool, when someone sat down next to him. 

"Tom..heres the money for the room..sorry it's muggle..I've been away for so long I've almost forgotten how to use knuts and sickles..it all seems so long ago.." 

Draco listened, curious, and heard Tom's response. 

"How are the kids.." 

"They love it at Hogwarts..but everyone asks them questions..this is why I never wanted this to happen..I never expected to make it this far..I remember when I left..I didnt think I'd even make it across the ocean.."Draco's eyes widened. 

"Excuse me.."he said, and Harry turned his head, and smiled at Draco,"Told you I'd be seeing you.."he said quietly ,and Draco stared at him in shock. 

"Cat got your tounge?" Harry ventured, and hugged Draco. 

end of part 2/4-13 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!   
  



	15. And when we last saw the rest of the gan...

What the Past Can't Leave Behind You Part thirteen 3/4   
When we last saw the rest of the gang- Harry was   
by Caitlyn   
notes- I dont own them! The storylines all mine though! (grins proudly to herself and accepts her medal of recognition) This is really hard to get done with school! So sorry if it takes a while for chapters to imerge...is that how you spell it? lol Anyways! Please review I would totally appreciate it cuz this is my save haven in an awful crummy day! *which happens alot during high school! So read and review my many friends!Erica my emails broken so I hope you get to read this! Its really short! Sorry! Dedicated to my Uncle David..who took the flight from Newark to San Fransicsco every other week. September 11th was his week off. And to all of the victims of the horrible tragety that happened a year and a day ago. God bless America.   


ok- so.....I've decided to reply to reviews! so here it tis! 

Hugh McDougal- Thanks! Really appreciate that! I looked at your site and its got my thumbs up..if I ever finish these stories I'd be glad to put them on it! 

Lady Kathrine Potter- Thanks for the great review..these chapters are all a staller for what's to come because I've been coming up with zillions of different ways to throw Harry and Ginny back together again...plus the whole thing with James..it should be interesting...:) 

Swirly Stars- Hey I read your story and I really like it! And I agree these are the total best! They are awesome to write and read! Keep up the good work! 

and without further ado- 

What the Past Can't Leave Behind You 4/4-13   


April 2nd, 1996   


" Just try a little bit harder....I'm not trying to make this difficult for you..do you want to walk again or not?." 

The room, with it's white shiny walls and tiles seemed to be closing in around him, and Harry closed his eyes tightly at the brightness of it. 

" Why the bloody hell should I?" he awnsered, annoyed, "I'm dying and I don't know who I am....walking is insignifigant.." 

"You know that's not the case...now come on..they just gave you a biopsy and theres a good chance you could even have.." 

"A couple more years..what good is that going to do me?" Harry said bitterly, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down,"I'm sorry..it's just..I've been really tired..and every time I try to go to sleep..." 

"The nightmares.." the doctor awnsered simply, and Harry nodded. 

"Look, help me up and I'll try and stand again.."Harry said quietly,"And then you can take me back to the train station..where everyone can oggle at the strange teenager in the wheelchair with the large gash across his neck.." 

"Harry.." 

"I'm not going to talk about this.."Harry added softly, getting up and into the chair without realising it. 

"Harry.." 

"What?" he snapped, and looked down at the chair he was sitting in, a small grin lighting his face. 

"I did it.."he realised slowly, and turned towards the doctor, smiling. 

"Alright..let's get you back to the station..go on..into the chair.." he sat down in his wheelchair, and she pushed him down the hallway towards the elevator, and wheeled him inside. 

When they got to the station Harry got lifted into his chair, and rolled towards the platform with his doctor holding his bag and crutches. 

She helped him up nad he grabbed the crutches, and grinned at her. 

"Thanks Doctor Lindsey..see you next month.."he told her, and she nodded. 

"Of course Harry..see you.."he got on the train, and glanced out the window at the people in the station as they sped by, a boy with bleached blonde hair catching his attention for just a moment afterwards. 

_where have I seen him before?_

The thought vanished quickly from his mind, and he grabbed his journal, begining to write, pulling his jacket around his shoulders. 

And at that same moment Draco Malfoy could of sworn he felt the prescence of his now desceased friend. It was probably because he was on his way back from his funeral..He looked down at the speech he had written and back up at the train that was now almost gone. Was it even possible? They never found a body.And he could of sworn....But then he stopped. Because of what Harry had once said to him..something that Dumbledore had told him...It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. And thats what they had to do. Live. And that was the problem.... 

_Harry James Potter..born July 31rst, 1980, died February 2nd, 1996. Its funny to think about..when I first met him I was completely opposite to what I am now. I remember asking him about quidditch...what house he was going to be in...and he was distant..I thought it then for rudeness but now I seem to understand it more. For someone who lost so much early in life but then had so much to live up to ...he was going through a frightening thing. And I was so rude to him for his first four years. I guess I deserved to be turned into a ferret..didn't I? It wasn't until he was the one who needed saving that I realised who I truly was. And when I told him I wanted to help I probably got the first solid facial expression out of him in months..even though it was only disbelief, he did make a sarcastic comment....when he finally found Gin...the look on his face was priceless..it's the thing that got him talking again. He was almost back to normal...and things were going alright...but when he dissapeared..he asked me not to ask him where he was....he just went back to the Weasley's after talking to Sirius and Remus...and now they're free thanks to him. He saved them..just like he saved all of us. He died to save Ron and Hermione..and he died to save all of us. It almost makes me angry...but he said he had to be the hero in the situation...it was almost like he knew what was going to happen like clockwork..the curse..the countercurse..the fire...But I know he loved all of us..he loved Ginny..and loved his friends..and we loved him..no matter how many times we got in fights or said we hated eachother..how many times he saved us..and how many times we saved him. They never found his body..but if Harry was here I think he would be telling us something he mentioned to me last summer..something Dumbledore had once told him._   
_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. To my best friend...the boy who lived so many times...and gave his life for the prospect of a better tommarow._

With a small sad smile, Draco folded the crinkled piece of paper, smeared with tears, and set out to the face the rest of his life. The same thing that Harry was doing..but as they would find out..practically nothing in one's past will stay there. You can't leave your past behind you. 

The end....... for now\   
read and review and I will luv you! lol, that rhymes! Im working on the next part! My computers fixed! YAY! But now it wont let me log in...BOO! night night night nights! =Caitlyn ITS WORKING! ITS WORKING! YAY! FINALLY!   
  
  
  
  



	16. Double Bubble Toil and Trouble14

What the Past Can't Leave Behind You   
Double Bubble Toil and Trouble-14   
by Caitlyn   
I really hope this works.....(tense anticipation or dreading follows.......and....)   
Oh it is! The random peasants rejoice! And we're finally back to the present!   
Have you bought your harry potter tickets online yet? I have! :) Read review and I might just love you! :)-Caitlyn   
  
  
  
  


"God Ginny would you stop...she's safe..." Ginny Weasley was pacing the living room of the Weasley's house, stress evident on her features. 

"Just tell me who she's with Ron..this is serious....these are dangerous times....I don't want her out with someone..." 

"She'll be back any minute..I swear..why are you going on a bloody tirade..she's alright..." 

Thats when Lily walked in the door, and Ron glanced up. 

"Where the bloody hell were you? I was worried sick!"Ginny exclaimed, and Lily glanced up. 

"With friends..Uncle Ron said it was alright if I went, I hope it didn't..." 

"No..it's alright..."Ginny said,"Why don't you go upstairs and finish packing for school...." 

"I did it already..."Lily said, and levitated her bag, floating it upstairs. 

"Are you using a wand?" Ginny asked, and Lily glanced up, her eyes wide. 

"I'm just going to go upstairs...and finish....cleaning..that..." 

"You're room?" 

"Um..yeah...that.."Lily said, making a move towards the stairs. 

"Do you want me to talk to her about that?" Ron asked, and Lily stayed near the bottom of the stairs, listening. 

"Harry could do that..."Ginny said quietly,"He used to float things around the room...without his wand...send me notes and things at school..." 

"You knew it would happen Ginny...she's his daughter...." 

"That's something that she doesn't need to know about..."Ginny anwsered. 

"She's not stupid Ginny....his eyes...quidditch..she's bound to figure it out...even if noone tells her..." 

"Why should she know...he was never there...."Ginny said,"His contribution was small..." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about...."Ron said quietly, and Ginny glanced up, confused. 

"What? Is this because you refuse to tell me what happened? You wouldn't even tell the bloody ministry..all they saw was the burnt down house and Voldemort's body..."she said angrily, a tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"You don't want to know what happened.."he said quietly,"I've got to go to London...I'll see you later.."he disappared, and Ginny sat down on a chair in the kitchen, sobbing. 

"Mum?" Lily asked, coming down the stairs a few minutes later, and handed her a tissue. 

"Lil..I need to be alone for a minute..." 

"Look...I know...mum...."Lily said quietly, and Ginny's head shot up. 

"W-What?" she asked, in shock. 

"I know about Harry..I'm not an idiot.."she paused,"I just thought you'd like to know...."she added,"Um...I've got to meet Ron in London tonight..something about the Order meeting on Friday...."she added,"I'll be back after dinner.."she said quietly, and turned, walking from the room. 

"Lily..."Ginny started, but she was already out the door. 

"I'm sorry I'm late..."she said a few minutes later, walking into Dumbledore's office. 

"Did she buy the lie?" Harry asked, and she nodded. 

"Partially because I told her that I knew you were my father..."Harry practically spit out his tea. 

"What?" he coughed, and she glanced up. 

"Ron and her had a trenmendous arguement about it....."Lily responded, and I just came downstairs and told her. 

"Lily.." 

"It's easier that she doesn't have to hide it..now its my turn..."Lily shot back, sitting down in an armchair facing the fire. 

"He's going to try and attack one of you...he doesn't know I'm back...but..It's the first thing he wants to do..try and get one of your family alone...so make sure that you're always with somebody else...." 

"Mom..."Lily interrupted, her eyes widening. 

"What about Ginny..."Harry asked, confused, and Lily got up. 

"She's home alone dad...."Lily said quietly, and he practically leaped out of his chair, both of them running down the spiral staircase. 

And they ran into Dumbledore halfway down. 

"Ms. Potter, I'm quite aged..and I would appreciate.."When Dumbledore saw her face he stopped. 

"What's the matter..."he said, and Lily explained in a flurry of words. 

When they got there the house was in ruins. 

"Oh...god..."Harry said quietly, a hand over his mouth,"Lily was she wearing the necklace?"he added. 

"What kind of question is that?"Lily said shakily, moving towards where the front door used to be. 

"Damnit Lily was she wearing it?" he repeated, and they both froze, staring at her. 

"Mum..."   


"Check her pulse..."Lily said quietly, and when Harry didn't respond she glanced up. 

"Bloody hell just check it!"she yelled, and he glanced up, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Come on Gin.."he pulled her collar out of the way and saw the necklace, which was glowing an emerald green color, and he kissed her forehead, lifting her up. 

"Dad?" 

"We have to get her to Hogwarts..I'm the only one that can fix this..'And she knows it..' he thought to himself,"Lily...grab my hand..I'm going to pull you with me.." 

"How..." they ended up in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore glanced up from the bed he was sitting on. 

"Was she wearing.." 

"Yes..."Harry responded, and layed her down on the bed. 

"She's got to fight this..."he said softly, seeing the sweat beaded on her forehead, smoothing a cold towel over it. 

"Dad..is she.." 

"She's alive...but only just.."he responded, handing the towell to her. 

"I've got to make that potion...."he said,"Do you have the ingredients ready?" 

"In my office..hurry.."Dumbledore responded. 

"I've got to get your family here.." Dumbledore told Lily, and left Lily alone with her mother. 

About four hours later the bulk of the Weasley family was gathered around the beds in the hospital wing..most laying down trying to sleep, Lily the only one fully awake. 

Thats when Harry came in the room briskly, carring the vial. 

"Lil...sit her up will you?" Harry said, and George cracked an eyelid open. 

"Dad..what..."he cut her off, and George's eyes widened. 

"The necklace had a charm on it..I cast it before I left...."he responded. 

"What's wrong.."Lily started. 

"Wrong..oh..bloody nothing..it's all rainbows and sunshine...the love of my life is dying and I'm the only one that can stop it....and once she wakes up she'll know..I'm the only person ever written in history ever to survive the killing curse...it wasn't supposed to be like this...." he opened Ginny's mouth, and poured some potion into her throaght. 

"Come on Gin..drink it.."she thrashed in her sleep and he kissed her forehead, holding her still, slowly making her drink the rest of the vial. 

"She'll be alright..don't mention this.." 

"You're leaving again.."George said quietly, and Harry's head shot up, glancing at him in shock. 

"George..."he started, and he cut him off, sitting up. 

"I don't think you deserve to say my name....any of our names...how could you do that to her? To us?" 

"Lily I'm going..." 

"Dad...maybe you can work things out..." 

"You don't get it...you only understand because you never knew about it..." 

"I hate it when you're so cryptic!Try! What would she say if she was awake right now?" 

"She'd say that she wanted an explanation...but I'm in the same position...aren't I? Do you have an explanation?" Hermione said icily, and Harry glanced over at her, his eyes wide. 

"Hermione.."he started. 

"Oh god will you stop! I don't want to listen to you..."she said quietly,"You..you...I cried at your funeral..I mourned for you...I bloody missed you! Please try to give me an explanation!" 

"It's long..."he said quietly,"Do you have a while?" 

"What?" she asked bitterly. 

"You asked...I'm telling..now sit..you at least owe me that much...."she cut him off, and he turned towards the fireplace, leaning against the mantle. 

"I don't think that I owe you anything!"she burst out, and at his look sat down in an armchair facing the fire, pulling a blanket around her shoulders. 

"Just listen..."he pleaded, and she nodded silently, turning her face towards him, and waiting. 

_ "You have to understand...I've thought about this....I really think that you wouldn't understand unless you heard it this way....you have to understand the past to truly know the future..."he trailed off.___

_ "Do you think she'll forgive you?" she asked suddenly, and his head shot up.___

_ "I think she'll attempt murder.."he said wryly, and she smiled soflty, and got comfortable.___

_ "I'm ready....tell me...."she responded.___

_ "Okay...here it goes.."he paused.".It must have started......after the third task....the night after....it all happened....thats when they started..."___

_ "What...."he cut her off.___

_ "Just. Listen.."he said softly, and she nodded,"After the train ride...when I was in the car....."___

AUTHORS NOTE: do you think it's evil to end the entire story like this? It goes this way...it's a continuous cycle...one completes the other...which means you should anticipate the re-writing of HP and the Order of the Pheonix, due..you guessed it, November 16th.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
